I will come back to you
by Freddio507
Summary: A strange visitor comes to Skyhold and gives news to Cullen, news that jeopardises his relationship with Evelyn, the Inquisitor. But something isn't right and Cullen goes missing. Does include aspects of hurt, kidnapping, torture but also love, angst, fluff and humour. Mature content.
1. Prologue

**I will come back for you**

Cullen's eyes opened blearily as the cold morning breeze came through the gaping hole in his roof. He rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his tousled hair, as he shimmied himself to sit up against the headboard. He turned his gaze to Evelyn who was quietly sleeping, snuggled up in the covers. He smiled and stroked her hair, he always seemed to sleep better when she was in the same bed as him. They had been together for months now and always fell asleep together, whether it was in Cullen's room or Evelyn's. Despite the amount of time, they had managed to keep their relationship under wraps, sure there were some close calls, mostly involving Cullen's guards coming in at inappropriate moments but overall, the Inquisitor's and Cullen's relationship was still very much a topic of gossip of 'are they aren't they' among the people of Skyhold.

Evelyn stirred under Cullen's touch and woke up slowly, her large eyes looked up at him. He smiled.

''Good morning'' he said softly.

''Good morning my love'' she smiled back ''What time is it?''

''Late, we've overslept. I'm sure I'm due a knock on the door any moment from Jim'

Evelyn giggled, she always had a soft spot for Jim. It always Jim who bore the brunt of Cullen's outbursts or walked in on Cullen and Evelyn on their 'intimate' moments. But give credit where credit was due, Jim has clearly never told a sole of his Commander's love affair with the Inquisitor. They would certainly know if he had, that's for sure.

Sure enough, there was a knock at the door. ''Commander, Ser? I have a message for you''

Cullen groaned whilst pulling up the covers. Evelyn sat up and pulled the sheets away from him with a grin, exposing his bare chest.

''You better answer him, it might be important. Perhaps they can't find the inquisitor and they need you to look for her'' she said in a flirty manner.

''Commander Cullen? Are you there? Are you awake'' Jim continued.

Cullen smirked at Evelyn, ''And imagine their horror when they find the Inquisitor naked in the Commander's bed'

'Gosh it would be quite a shock wouldn't it' she teased leaning in to give him a kiss.

''Commander? I am coming in''

Once again Jim had managed to interrupt one of those precious moments that any couple like to have. Cullen mumbled a curse under his breath.

''I better go downstairs''

Evelyn smiled and agreed. Cullen pulled on his smalls and climbed down the ladder and opened the door to Jim. Jim was accustomed to Cullen opening his bedroom door in little more than his smalls but today Josephine and Leliana were also standing outside. Cullen stood mostly naked, his hair a mess and now flushing bright red as he saw his fellows two advisors standing before him. Josephine also blushed at the sight on the handsome and rather exposed Commander and Leliana hid her giggle behind her hand.

Jim was of course, completely oblivious to the awkward situation.

'Lady Josephine and Lady Leliana are here to see you.' He said bluntly.

Cullen glared at him, ''Well I can see that!'' he shouted, ''There is no use telling me now''.

Jim stood awkwardly, gawping at the Commander. ''That will be all Jim'' Cullen added.

Cullen tried to tactfully hide himself behind the door as both Josephine and Leliana composed themselves.

'So…'' Cullen cleared his throat, '' to what do I owe this pleasure?''

Leliana looked at the Commander, ''It is nice seeing you looking so 'perky' this morning.'

The two women shared a giggle.

Leliana continued, ''You haven't forgotten that you are due to join us later this morning for the Inquisition meetings with the townsfolk, have you?'

'What?' he replied blearily.

'Every month the Inquisitor allows the townsfolk to come and visit, to voice any concerns that they may have. We have asked that all advisors and party join from now on as we have found that in the past that we could do with more voices on the panel to help.' Josephine explained.

'You want me to give the Inquisitor advice on how to deal with a farmer who has lost his sheep to a dragon?' he replied in an annoyed tone.

'Just be there' Josephine glared at him.

Cullen sighed, 'Ok I will be there, but I am bringing some reports with me'

'That leads me onto my next question', Leliana began, 'Have you seen the Inquisitor? Her maid said she wasn't in her room this morning.'

Cullen froze and coughed to clear his throat, 'Um, no. No, I haven't, perhaps she went for a walk. I am sure she will be there be. If I see her I will let her know'

Leliana smirked. 'Thank you, Commander. Come on Josie, let us get some breakfast.' They both turned from the door, Cullen breathed a sigh of relief, until Josephine turned back.

'Oh, Cullen, make sure to cover up that love bite on your neck.'

The two women laughed and walked away together, they adored teasing him. Cullen instinctively put his hand to his neck and closed the door so quickly it made the walls shake.

By this time Evelyn has gotten dressed and had come downstairs. She saw Cullen with his flushed face and hand on his neck.

'What on Thedas happened?'

''They know'' Cullen nodded his head knowingly, ''They both know''.


	2. 8 Months

**I hope you enjoy this story. Please feel free to review or message**

Skyhold's main hall had been rearranged to welcome the people of any neighbouring villages and towns to visit the Inquisition with any problems or concerns that they may be having. The Inquisitor sat at the top of the hall at a large desk. Seated next her to her left was Josephine and Cassandra, to her right sat Cullen and Leliana. Bull, Dorian and Varric sat on a smaller table at the side of the Inquisitor's main desk. Blackwall and Vivian had placed themselves on the other side of the room. Josephine and Leliana tried to steal glances towards Cullen to embarrass him on the earlier situation but he had tactfully brought his reports along with him, making sure that he didn't look up and meet the eye of anybody.

''Thank you, Inquisitor, I will tell my wife that you send your regards. She will be so pleased.'' The elderly man bowed to Evelyn in thanks.

Evelyn sat smiled and sat back in her chair, satisfied that the old man and the rest of his village were happy. Evelyn sighed, she had been listening to people ranting, crying and begging for help for three hours now. She looked to her friends and even she could notice the exasperated looks on their faces. She turned to Cullen who still hadn't looked up nor gotten himself involved in the discussions.

'You know Commander, it would be nice for you to voice your opinion to the people. I don't want people thinking that the Commander of my forces is a mute'.

'Well the way I see it Inquisitor is, I could listen to an old man complain about the geese infestation or I couldn't sign off plans to build further watchtowers in Fereldan to protect our forces.'

She sighed, he was so stubborn.

''Right, well who is next?'' Evelyn asked cracking her neck.

Varric stood up and read a name from the list. ''Next Inquisitor, we have Lady Emilie Berthoud of Littlebourne.'

'Very well, bring her in'

Varric nodded to the guard to allow Emilie to come in. The doors opened and in came a young, blonde woman. She was petite, in fact Evelyn couldn't believe how beautiful she was, even Dorian raised his eyebrow at the sight of her. She had long flowing wavy hair, she had big beautiful blue eyes, a bone structure that looked as though it had been designed by the Maker himself and she had, as most of the people in the room had notice, aside from Cullen, quite possibly the perkiest and fullest breasts in all of Thedas. However, there was one huge factor that stood out more than anything with the young woman, she was at least 8 months pregnant.

Evelyn raised her eyebrow, wandering what a heavily pregnant woman would what and how far she had travelled to get here. Evelyn cleared her throat and gave Emilie an inviting smile.

'Good day Inquisitor. It is such an honour to be here' Emilie had a sweet voice, one which made everyone in the room smile, aside from Cullen, of course.

'The pleasure is all mine, Emilie. I hope you haven't travelled far with your…...condition?'

''Oh no, I had my friend bring me here.''

'Well that is good news. I would hate to think that you have walked all this way by yourself. How is it that I may be of service to you?''

Iron Bull, Dorian and Varric leant in, eager to hear.

Emilie smiled an innocent smile and laced her fingers together on her baby bump.

''Well it comes as no surprise to tell you that I am pregnant''

Blackwall sniggered when he saw Iron Bull, Varric and Dorian laugh across the room.

'No, of course' Evelyn replied smiling.

'But you see, I am unable to work. My family are very poor and I feel that I should receive some maintenance payments from the father to help raise the child.'

Evelyn nodded, 'I agree, raising a child is very tough. Does the father of your child object to paying you money?'

'I don't know. But he does earn a lot of money. More than enough to feed our baby and put a roof over our head'.

'Then we must speak to him' Evelyn replied sternly, 'He must help you.'

'Thank you, Inquisitor, I know you will make sure that he will.'

Evelyn smiled again at the polite young woman. ''So young Emilie, do you know who the father is?''

'Yes. Your Commander'

…

A deathly silenced filled the room. Cullen very slowly lifted his head to look at Emilie. Iron Bull, Dorian and Varric sat there with their mouths wide open almost trying not to laugh at what they just heard. Josephine and Leliana looked at each other in shock and then turned their attention to Evelyn, knowing full well of her relationship to Cullen. Cassandra and Vivienne looked disgusted and Evelyn, Evelyn had flushed so red. Tears immediately filled her eyes, with rage and sadness.

Cullen looked at Emilie, completely lost for words. He dropped the quill and his report and slowly stood up from his chair. He was shaking.

'My lady.' He croaked 'I assure you. I am not the father of your child'

Dorian covered his eyes with his hand, he knew this was going to get awkward.

'Yes you are Ser Cullen' Emilie replied

'No, you see,'' Cullen pinched his nose. ''I've never met you in my life''

''I don't expect you to remember me. You were very drunk at the time''

''Drunk?'' exclaimed Cullen

''Yes, you and your men visited the inn and asked for 'company'''

Evelyn's eyes closed, a tear ran down her cheek.

''Company? I'm an honourable man, I would never lay down with a whore''

''Cullen'' yelled Evelyn.

Culled turned to her and his heart sunk, he could see the pain in her eyes.

'Evelyn' he said softly, 'I do not know this woman. I have never met her'

Emilie stepped forward, 'I know who you are. You told me all about yourself that night. Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath. Your parents died in the Blight, you joined the templars when you were thirteen years old…..''

''Enough!' he yelled at her so loudly she took a step back.

''Who are you!?' he demanded.

'Cullen, calm yourself' Cassandra stood up, glaring at him.

'Calm myself? I am being excused of being the father of a child whose mother I've never met.'

Varric raised his eyebrows, ''Well if this isn't awkward and deserves a story written about it then I don't know what does'

Emilie looked to the floor, 'What must I do now?'

Evelyn's hands were shaking. She couldn't look at Cullen. She leant forward toward the young woman. ''You are to stay here for a few days whilst I…...decide what will happen. I will provide a room for you.''

Emilie nodded, 'Thank you Inquisitor. I am very, very sorry for the disturbance I may have caused.'

The young woman turned and walked out of the hall.

The silence of the room came back. Cullen sat down and put his head in his hands.

'' This is madness'' he exclaimed. '' I have no idea who she is''

''She said you were drunk and with your men. We all know what men do when they are alone and drinking, darling'' Vivienne stated in a judgmental tone.

''I am not that type of man'' he replied sternly

Evelyn stood up. ''All of you go, you are dismissed.'

Cullen reached for her wrist but she quickly pulled it away and looked at him, ''No Cullen. I need a moment''

The Hall emptied and Cullen was left alone, he was completely dejected. He sat in silence for a few moments before usual proceedings returned to the main hall.

'Commander Ser, a report from Redcliffe.' Jim was right on queue.


	3. The Swirling of Wine

**Thank you for the early reviews. It means so much to me**

It had been four days since Emilie had arrived at Skyhold and in that time Evelyn had avoided Cullen as best she could. For the first time in months she had decided to sleep alone, in her own bedroom without him. Cullen had been trying to speak with her but she refused. Today, it was clear that he wasn't going to even bother as she had heard no sound from him all day.

She sighed as she sat on the sofa in her bed chamber. She took a sip of wine as she gazed out of the window onto the setting sun. She was deep in thought, contemplating the idea that perhaps she was overreacting. Her trail of thought was broken when there was a knock at the door.

'Inquisitor?' It sounded like Josephine.

'Yes?' Replied Evelyn

'We are here to see you' Josephine added.

' _We_?' Thought Evelyn.

The door of her bedchamber opened, Josephine and Leliana peered in. Evelyn looked at them, they had concerned looks on their faces and she immediately smiled, grateful to have such good friends.

'please, come in' smiled Evelyn.

Josephine and Leliana walked in. Josephine sat on the sofa with Evelyn whilst Leliana pulled up a chair beside them. Evelyn reached for two extra cups and poured them a generous helping of wine. Evelyn sighed.

'I have been avoiding him for 3 days'

Leliana took a sip of her wine, 'We know, half of the recruits have been cowering in the barracks, afraid to train outside with him. His temper has been, worse than usual.'

'Leliana and I have will not tell anyone in Skyhold of your relationship with our Commander, we know that it clearly means a lot to both of you. But you must talk to him'

Evelyn stared at Josephine then nodded in agreement.

Josephine continued, 'What if Cullen is telling the truth?'

'It does seem unlikely that he would do such a thing' Added Leliana.

'It does, doesn't it.' Evelyn swirled the wine in her glass.

'Then why have you been avoiding him?' asked Josephine curiously.

Evelyn pondered in thought for a moment. 'She is 8 months pregnant. It would mean that _if_ he did have a night of passion with her it was 8 months ago.'

'Well, yes, that is obvious' Leliana looked confused at where Evelyn was going in her trail of thought.

Evelyn continued, '8 months ago, I knew Cullen. Was there an attraction? Yes. But it was nothing more than an occasional conversation here and there. I would say that we have been a 'couple' for about 5 months now.'

'5 months?' Josephine said in a surprised tone before taking a swig of her wine.

'So, even if he had slept with her and had gotten her pregnant, I guess I have no claim to be angry as we weren't even together.'

'Then why are you angry' Leliana asked.

Evelyn sighed, 'It is a stupid reason'

Josephine placed her hand on Evelyn's shoulder, 'It isn't stupid, you can tell us, that is why we are here.'

Evelyn look at Josephine and then at Leliana, 'I am angry because there is a part of me that is jealous. That she is an utterly beautiful young woman, with a perfect body and perfect hair and all I can think about is how much fun he would've had with her. So much fun that he would've gotten her pregnant. And now I have to see the man that I love give his attention to some whore's child.' The last sentence didn't mean to sound as bitter as she had intended.

Leliana lowered her head empathically.

'Do you have any idea how much Cullen adores you?' Josephine began, 'The way he looks at you, the way he blushes every time his hand brushes yours accidently on the war table. He is always looking at you, admiring you. The reason Leliana and I tease him as much as we do is because of how he feels about you.'

'A grown man, known as a Lion to his men, completely awestruck and helpless in the presence of you, our inquisitor' smiled Leliana.

Evelyn had tears in her eyes. 'I should talk to him.'

'Yes you should' smiled Josephine.

….

Cullen hadn't slept in 3 days. This morning was no different and worse still, his Lyrium withdrawal was exceptionally bad today. He was up early, he walked out of his office and walked towards the Barracks, ready to do his early morning inspection. It was times like this that he was grateful that he was so busy, he couldn't imagine moping about all day with nothing to do.

He walked to the door of the barracks and breathed a heavy sigh, he could hear a loud commotion from inside.

' _Hey Jonesy, did you see that Emilie. You know, the one the Commander knocked up? She is gorgeous. How'd he manage to bed a woman like her?'_

' _Yeah but have you heard the news? Apparently, he has been shagging the Inquisitor. She apparently was furious when that Emilie turned up.'_

Cullen burst through the doors, he had heard enough. The men in the barracks stood to attention, some more quickly than others. 'Good morning Ser' they all said together.

'Good morning' Cullen replied painfully.

Cullen walked through the barracks, inspecting the soldiers and their gear. He could feel their eyes on him. Cullen was shaking and sweat began to trickle down his neck and temples, the Lyrium withdrawals were getting to him this morning, or maybe it was Emelie and Evelyn, he did not know. All he knew was that were a thousand other places he would rather be than in the barracks.

'Commander Cullen.' A guard came to the door of the barracks.

'Yes?'

'The Inquisitor wishes to see you. In the gardens. At once'

Cullen took a deep breath, 'Very well.'

He walked out of the barracks, half way through his inspection. The soldiers grinned at each other, knowing that this was going to be another topic of gossip.

….

Cullen could see Evelyn sitting in the corner of the gardens on a bench. She had a flower in her hand, she was looking at it rather dejectedly. Cullen's eyes lowered, she looked so sad.

He walked over to her.

'Evelyn?' he asked

Evelyn looked at him with teary eyes.

'Hello Cullen' she said softly. She motioned him to sit down, to which he did.

'I am sorry I have been ignoring you'

'Please my love, please do not apologise. I can only imagine the pain you must have gone through after what you had heard.'

Her eyes widened, 'It is true? What she said?'

'Maker no. Evelyn I promise you, with all my heart, I promise it is not true.'

Evelyn smiled, 'I believe you. Have you spoken to her?'

'No. Should I?'

Evelyn took his hand in hers, 'Perhaps. She needs to know that she has gotten it all wrong'

Cullen nodded, 'Yes, maybe you are right. I should go speak with her.'

Cullen saw that Evelyn was deep in thought.

'What is it Evie?'

'She knew a lot about you. If this did not truly happen, how does she know? Why is she here?'

Cullen hadn't thought of this and pondered upon Evelyn's words. 'You make an interesting point. I do not know.'

Evelyn smiled softly and leant closer to Cullen. Cullen placed his hand under her chin and lifted it softly, placing his lips to hers into a deep kiss.

 **This is somewhat of a bridging chapter. The plot is coming, I promise haha!**


	4. Onslaught

Cullen stood tentatively outside Emilie's door, his hand hovering in a fist ready to knock on it. He sighed and lowered his hand, he shook his head and rolled his shoulders to urge himself on. Before he knew it, he had knocked on the door.

''Who is it?' asked her polite voice.

Cullen cleared his throat, 'It's erm, The Commander, Cullen.' He said rather awkwardly.

The front door opened to her room and she stood smiling at the commander. She motioned her hand for him to come in.

Cullen looked at her stomach, he had no problem with a woman being pregnant but the sight of her pregnant belly made him feel incredibly uncomfortable. 'My Lady, if we could talk here? I do not want to intrude.'

'I am sorry Cullen, I mean Ser. My back is killing me and I would much rather sit down, if I may?'

Cullen swallowed and smiled a forced smile, 'Of course, my lady'

Emilie walked into the small room she was provided with. She sat on the bed whilst Cullen sat on a chair the other side of the room. Cullen noticed that she had brought little with her.

'You have not brought many possessions with you, were you not intending to stay long?'

Emilie looked down at the floor, 'Well, I wasn't expecting you to believe that this was your child. So, I wasn't particularly hopeful that the Inquisition would even help me.'

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose. 'My lady, I am not the father of your child.'

'Then why are you here?' she asked sharply.

Cullen sat back quickly at the sudden change of tone in her voice. 'I do not mean to offend you. I came here to talk because this 'situation', it has and will have terrible implications for both myself and for the inquisition.'

Emilie bit her lip in thought. There was a silence that Cullen had to fill.

'The inquisition is happy to provide you and your baby some payment. None of us would wish you to suffer but you must understand that I will play no part in this child's upbringing as I had no part in, the conception.'

'How long have you been in love with each other?' Emilie asked bluntly

Cullen frowned, 'Excuse me?'

'The Inquisitor? Evelyn, isn't it? You care for her and the only reason that you are denying this is because it will end your relationship with her.'

Cullen's hand tightened on the arms of the chair, he had a surge of annoyance go through his body.

'I will say this one more time.' He leant forward 'I do not know you. I had never met you before you arrived here. And tomorrow morning, when you leave to go home, it will be the last time I see you.'

There was a silence as Emilie slowly raised her eyes to meet his. He expected her to cry, or plead, she didn't.

Her face turned into a smirked, ''We will see about that Commander.'

Cullen stood up and left the room, he closed the door behind him. He thought for a moment at her words, _We will see about that Commander_. Was it a threat? he thought, though the notion of a heavily pregnant, petite woman threatening him seemed all but ridiculous. He shook the thought from his head and made his way to the training grounds ready for daily training with the soldiers.

…..

Evelyn had been working all morning, report after report and she had had enough, she needed some fresh air. She noticed that the courtyard was taken up by Cullen and the troops training so she decided to take a walk along the battlements, she didn't mind, it certainly had the best view.

She stopped to take in the view, it was certainly beautiful. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let the clean mountain air fill her lungs. As she exhaled her eyes opened to a figure standing next to her. She jumped in shock, placing a hand over her chest.

'Emilie!...I didn't see you there' Evelyn stated trying to calm herself at the sudden shock.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you.'

'It is fine. Was there something you need?' she asked curiously. Evelyn was still, _jealous_ , of Emilie despite the false claims of her carrying her lover's baby.

'Your Commander came to talk to me today. He was very rude and he made me cry.'

Evelyn turned to face Emilie and stared at her with a confused expression, 'He made you cry? That doesn't sound like Cullen.'

'He was extremely angry with me you see. He is still denying any responsibility of his actions and his temper shows that.'

Evelyn could feel her temperature rising and her hands getting sweaty, she really didn't want to hear any more of this.

'I have known Cullen for a long time now. We have a _special_ relationship and he is not the type of man to give himself to just anybody.' Evelyn meant the harsh tone in her voice.

Emilie's jaw clenched. 'I thought you were smarter than that, he has played you.'

Evelyn's breathing quickened, 'What on Thedas are you talking about?'

'If I was just an _anybody_ then why did he give me this?' She pulled something out of the pocket of her dress and put it into Evelyn's hand. Evelyn's heart sank and tears of heartbreak and anger began to fill in her eyes. Evelyn could not take her eyes off the silver coin in her hand. The exact same coin he had given her when they visited Honnleath.

A burning rage began to build inside her and she clenched the coin in her fist.

'I want you gone in the morning.' Evelyn spoke every word with venom.

She walked away from Emilie and headed to the battlements. Emilie stood there with a slight smile on her lips.

…

Evelyn stormed down the steps of the battlements and onto the courtyard. Furious did not even come close to how she felt, she could feel how red and flustered her face was but she did not care.

Cullen was on the courtyard, observing his men training.

'Good, very good. You have improved tremendously.' Cullen stated warmly.

The recruit smiled, 'Thank you Commander.'

Cullen walked around the mass of recruits who were training, giving advice where possible. He turned and saw Evelyn approaching him, he smiled until he saw the anger in her face. His own faced frowned as she came storming through all the recruits, not blinking or apologising when she barged shoulders with them. The recruits stopped in the presence of her and turned to look when she approached the Commander.

'Inquisi….'

'CULLEN RUTHERFORD, YOU ARE PERHAPS THE MOST DISGUSTING MAN I HAVE EVER MET.'

Cullen stood with a blank expression as Evelyn began her onslaught at him. He was suddenly very much aware of his recruits hearing this conversation. To make matters worse, all of Skyhold had been silenced by the Inquisitor's rage. Cassandra, Varric and Iron Bull had moved closer to the commotion and Leliana and Josephine had appeared at the top of Main Hall steps.

'YOU ARE A LIAR AND A CHEAT. I CAN'T BELIEVE I TOLD YOU THAT I LOVED YOU. ARGHHHH' She pushed him hard against his chest.

'Evelyn?' he tried to say as quietly as possible, 'What is going on?'

'I BELIEVED YOU. YOU TOLD ME THAT IT WASN'T TRUE. THAT YOU HADN'T GOTTEN HER PREGNANT.' Evelyn was completely hysterical.

'Evelyn! Calm down, let us talk about it in private' Cullen urged her. He was now quite afraid on what was going on and it was not made any better by the now sniggering recruits who found their Commander being scolded over personal matters to be somewhat hilarious.

'Calm down?!' she spat, 'Don't play the idiot with me. I thought you were different, I thought you cared.'

'What? Evelyn, you know I care. What is happening?'

'What is happening?' Evelyn laughed venomously, 'This is what is happening Cullen,' she threw his lucky coin at him. 'You gave Emilie this, the exact same coin you gave to me when you declared your love to me. It meant nothing!'

Varric and Iron Bull's eyebrows raised in shock, this certainly beat watching the tavern fights.

Cullen looked at the coin, he was blushing so red, he did not know what to say, he was so confused. 'Evelyn, I can't, I don't understand. She must have found this. It was only you. You must believe me!' Cullen leant forward to grab her arm but she forced him off her.

'You only talk to me on Inquisition matters from now on, do you understand?! We are done.'

She stormed off towards Leliana and Josephine and soon brushed past them towards her chambers. The pair looked at one another with concerned looks.

Cullen watched as Evelyn walked away, he was in complete shock at what had just happened. He didn't say another word, he walked through the group of recruits who were all speechless and made his way to his tower.

Cassandra walked towards them.

''Get back to training. All of you!''


	5. Needle

**Sorry for the delay. Life got in the way**

Cullen couldn't sleep that night, he couldn't sleep most nights but this was different. His Lyrium withdrawals were ailing him as usual but the memory of the afternoon kept plaguing his mind. He was sad, embarrassed but more than anything, he was angry. Angry that Evelyn didn't believe him, angry that the whole of Skyhold had seen the events unfold and he was angry that Emilie, whoever she was, had caused all this mess. Cullen tossed his bedsheet down to his waist and sat up against the headband, his rubbed his forehead in attempt to relieve some of the pressure building in his head. His sighed heavily, '' _what in Thedas in going on?''_ he thought. He turned his head to look at the empty side of the bed, Evelyn would usually lay here, for so many years he had slept alone but not having her sleep by his side just felt alien to him now. He laid back down and looked up at the stars through the hole in his roof and wandered if he should go and see her. Though Rylen, who sympathetically came to see him earlier in the evening gave him the advice of, ' _No, let the lass calm down'._

Cullen sighed as he closed his eyes, in all honesty, he felt like crying. He tried to sleep, that was until…

''Hello Cullen''

Cullen shot up and instinctively grabbed the bed sheets to cover himself. His eyes adjusted to the dark as he tried to make out who called out. The figure stepped forward, it was Emilie.

''You!'' Cullen snarled

She stepped closer towards the bed, the moonlight reflecting off her hair.

''What are you doing in here?'

''I just came to say hello'' her tone was slow and playful

'Hello? Do you have any idea what you have done!'

Emilie didn't listen, she walked towards the corner of the room, looking at the items on the desk. Cullen got out of the bed and walked towards her, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him, Emilie smirked;

'My my Commander, look at you only in your breeches. Let's not hope no one catches us like this….'

Cullen had both his hands on her shoulders as he stared down at her, ''Stop it! Stop this! Tell me where you found that coin! Who are you?'

'So many questions my lord' She stared at him with her steely blue eyes.

It was only then that Cullen noticed something alarming. It shocked him. So much so that his hands dropped off her shoulders and he took a step back.

''You're…You're not pregnant''

Emilie ran her hands down her taunt stomach, the corset she wore accentuated her breasts and figure.

''You are very observant Cullen' she joked sarcastically

''You lied, about all of this!? Why?'' Cullen's temper began to flare.

Emilie slowly walked towards him, she moved her hips seductively with every move. She was now chest to chest with Cullen, her eyes looked up to his. Cullen was angry but now he was confused, Emilie was beautiful and he was scared because this moment was a stark reminder of what happened to him when he was tortured.

She ran her finger along his chest, 'Don't be scared Commander, this will all be over soon.'

Cullen furrowed his brow, ''What will be over soon?'

He felt a sharp stab to his neck. Emilie injected the serum into his bloodstream and quickly withdrew the needle. Cullen's hand went for his neck as he let out a small whimper. He stumbled and found himself leant up against the wall.

'What is that? What did you do to me?

Emilie walked towards him, 'Just a little something to make you sleep'

Cullen fell to the floor. A haziness crept over him, he could no longer feel his legs and his eyes were drawing shut. He saw Emilie walking towards him and then it all went black.

…

When Evelyn woke up the next morning she felt empty. She had relationships before and she had known the pain of heartbreak but she had never experienced pain like this. She felt humiliated and hurt and she couldn't' believe that Cullen would do anything like this to her. She got herself dressed and sat down at her dresser to brush her hair. She looked at herself in her mirror and noticed how bloodshot her eyes were, though she wasn't surprised by how much crying she had down the previous night.

Her eyes looked down to the draw in her dresser, it contained her most precious items, Cullen's coin being one of them. She sighed and opened the draw and immediately noticed the velvet bag that it was always kept in. She instantly felt a pang of anger, knowing that the coin was worthless. She picked up the bag and without even thinking she noted how much heavier the bag felt.

''Inquisitor''

Evelyn dropped the bag and closed the draw in an instant and turned around to see Leliana standing before her.

'Oh' Evelyn tucked her hair behind her ear. ''Good morning Leliana'

Leliana smiled, 'I know this isn't my place but I thought you would like to enter the War Room together. After yesterday I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable with him being there.'

Evelyn smiled, 'Thank you, I cannot tell you how grateful I am'

'Come, they will probably be waiting for us'

Evelyn and Leliana entered the War Room and only spotted Josephine standing there.

'Finally, someone decided to join me' the Antivan said hotly.

'How long have you been waiting?' asked Evelyn

''45 minutes, I've sent a messenger to Cullen's tower, he is rarely late.' Josephine responded

Evelyn bit her lip in nervousness at his name.

'Well can we begin without him?' Leliana asked, hoping that it will ease Evelyn's mind.

Josephine caught the eye of Leliana and understood, 'Yes of course'

….

A further thirty minutes had passed and the three women had exhausted all they could discuss that didn't require Cullen's input. An awkward silence was about to ensue until Jim the messenger stormed through the door. It startled all three women.

'My apologises for interrupting' Jim could barely speak he was so out of breath.

'It's ok Jim,' Evelyn knew him personally from his previous _interruptions_ , 'What has happened?'

Jim, trying to catch his breath continued, 'Captain Rylen has sent me here. The Commander, he has gone!

All three woman's eyes widened.

'Gone!?' Evelyn exclaimed, 'What do you mean?''

''We were asked to find him as you asked. We couldn't. His room was empty, his armour left on the rack. We have searched everywhere. He has gone.'

Leliana stepped forward, ''This is madness, how can the Commander of the Inquisition forces simply disappear?'

Josephine looked at Leliana, 'Perhaps he went for a walk?'

'No, the soldiers on the mountain pass would've spotted him, plus when does he ever venture out without his armour?' replied Evelyn.

Jim cleared his throat, 'We did find something. We…. we found this.''

Jim opened his palm to reveal a needle. Leliana took the needle from his hand.

'I will have my people look at this. Something has happened.'

Evelyn's eyes began to water as a sudden panic overthrew her. She felt Josephine's hand on her shoulder.

'Evelyn' she whispered, 'Let us go to your room, I will have the servants bring up some tea.'

A tear ran down her cheek, 'Ok' she replied croakily.

Reviews are welcome They spur me on to write more xx


	6. A Crate

Josephine slowly poured the freshly made tea into two tea cups. She was sitting on the sofa in Evelyn's room, her eyes watching the Inquisitor pace back and forth.

'Inquisitor, please have some tea, it will help'

Evelyn ignored her and continued to pace about her room, biting her nails and quietly muttering to herself in the process. Josephine sighed and took a sip of her tea before placing the delicate crockery back onto the table.

'Inquisitor, Evelyn, everything will be ok. This is Cullen we are talking about, he is more than capable of looking after himself. I am sure he is fine. Please do not worry' she pleaded.

Evelyn stopped moving but didn't turn to face Josephine, she lowered her hand from her mouth. ''Something isn't right Josie. This is my fault''

Josephine furrowed her brow, 'What is your fault?'

Evelyn finally turned to Josephine, she had tears in her eyes.

Josephine motioned to the sit next to her, 'Please, come sit down. You can talk to me.'

Evelyn smiled and sat down next to her friend. She picked up the small teacup and took a sip, hoping that it would calm her nerves.

'Josie, I love him'

'I know…'

'…but I was so cruel to him. In front of his men…in front of you and Leliana…in front of everyone. Evelyn hung her head, 'What have I done?'

Josephine placed her hand on Evelyn's knee, 'It is ok. You haven't done anything wrong. Leliana will be back soon and she will let us know what is going on and we shall go from there.'

Heavy boots were then heard coming up the stairs, it was Rylen. He slowly peered into the Inquisitor's room, he coughed to clear his throat.

'Excuse me, Inquisitor?'

Evelyn shot up, 'Rylen!'

He walked into the room and stood opposite Evelyn and Josephine,' I apologise, I didn't knock but I assumed that you would be here.'

Evelyn gave him a slight smile, 'It is ok Rylen, have…. have you heard anything?'

Rylen stood a little straighter, 'We have found no immediate leads as to where the Commander may have gone. What is troubling is that all his personal effects are still in his room and of course, there is the issue of the found needle…...what I am trying to say is that, the Commander did not leave of his own accord. There has been foul play.'

Evelyn leant forward, ''Foul play? You think someone has harmed him? How can you be sure?'

Rylen shifted awkwardly and turned to the stairs. Leliana suddenly appeared and walked into the room.

'Leliana?' asked Josephine, 'you have news?'

Leliana looked at Rylen and then turned to her two friends. 'Captain Rylen is correct. Foul play has been involved. The needle still had some of the serum left inside so I had my men test it. It contained a sleeping draught, whoever administered this to our Commander also took him out of Skyhold.'

Evelyn shook her head in disbelief, 'No! How could this be? Excuse me for sounding rude but how in Thedas did they take him out of his room? His room is up a ladder, how did they take him out without being seen?'

Rylen stepped forward, 'Herald, we did find something. There were cart tracks 2 miles from here. Meaning that there was most probably more than one person who took him.'

'More men?' Asked Josephine, 'is it anyone that we know?'

Leliana spoke up, 'My spies have found no leads. We do not even know the motive'

'I have sent soldiers out on patrols, I have also alerted our soldiers stationed in nearby towns and outposts to stay alert. These early hours are vital for gaining a trail.'

Evelyn nodded at Rylen's words. 'Thank you, Rylen. We do not know how long our Commander will be missing. I will need you to fill his position in the meantime.' Evelyn tried to sound professional. 'Please update me on anything that you find.'

'Of course, Inquisitor.' He bowed his head and made his way out of Evelyn's quarters.

Leliana sat down with her two friends and looked at Evelyn.

'How are you feeling?' she asked

Evelyn sighed, 'I…I don't know. I'm scared. What if they intend to hurt him.'

Josephine looked down to the floor, 'I know, I fear this too.'

'He is friend to us all. No one in this Inquisition will stop until he is found.' Said Leliana in a determined manner.

Evelyn gave her a small smile as a tear ran down her cheek.

'Evelyn?'

Evelyn looked to Josephine.

''Why didn't you believe him?'

'What?' Evelyn looked shocked and confused at the Ativan's question.

'Cullen. Why didn't you believe him? He swore that he hadn't gotten this woman pregnant but…. you…you didn't believe him.'

Josephine asked her in a soft delicate voice but Evelyn was pained by the question. She clenched her fists in anger. 'I don't know why! OK!' she yelled.

Leliana went to speak but Evelyn continued, 'I am so in love with him and this woman came out of nowhere and ruined what we had. I had never been lucky in love but then I met him and everything changed. I believed him but then Emilie showed me the silver coin.'

Leliana looked at her curiously, 'Silver coin?'

'Cullen gave me a silver coin when we visited the lake near his childhood home. He said that his brother gave it to him for luck, so he gave it to me.'

'Cullen is a noble and caring man. Do you really think he would've given Emilie a coin as well?' asked Leliana.

'Honestly? No, I don't think he would.' Evelyn shook her head in anger, at herself, her actions.

'Do you still have your coin?' asked Josephine.

'Yes, it is over here in my drawer.' Evelyn stood up and moved to her dresser. The drawer was slightly ajar from where she had opened it earlier before the War Room meeting. She opened the draw and saw the velvet bag. She picked up the bag and remembered how different the bag felt in weight.

Leliana stood up, 'What is it?'

Evelyn didn't reply and quickly opened the bag and emptied the content onto the dresser. Evelyn's eyes became piercing with anger. Leliana walked up to the dresser, closely followed by Josephine. The three of them looked down at the dresser. There was no coin, just a small stone.

Evelyn clenched her jaw, 'Where is Emilie?'  
….

Cullen eyes slowly opened, everything was black and his head pounded as if he had been punched by a Qunari. He was lying down and as he tried to sit up he found that he couldn't. He hit his head on something. As he lowered his body back down he then noticed that his hands and feet were bound. His hand were bound together in front of him but he began to thrash his fists from side to side to work out his barings. He was in a crate, it was barely big enough to house his body but he began to now thrash his whole body about to break out of the crate. He began calling out in the process.

'Hey! Hello! Get me out of here. I demand you to get me out.'

He felt a thud against the crate, someone had kicked the crate to silence him.

Cullen stopped moving but called out even louder, 'I know you are there! Answer me! Get me out of this crate.'

There was no reply. Cullen went to call out again.

'Hello….'

The crate lid suddenly opened, the bright daylight blinded him. He could make out a silhouette of a man standing above him and noticed that the crate was moving. They were on a moving cart, but going where he thought? Cullen's eyes adjusted to the light and finally made out the features of the man standing above him. He was short and slightly plump, he had a sword at his side, dark brown hair and brown eyes to match and very few teeth. He leant down closer to Cullen, Cullen immediately caught his stench and grimaced.

'Quiet you filth!' the man said.

Cullen noted that he was Fereldan by his accent. ''Who are you? Where are you taking me?''

'Did you not here me….Commander' he said in a sarcastic tone.

Cullen sat up, 'You heard me'

'Some of us are trying to sleep, if you don't shut up I will knock you out' threatened the man.

Cullen didn't take any notice, 'You will tell me NOW! Who are you and where are you taking me?'

The man drew his sword and without any delay, he struck Cullen across his head with the pommel of his sword. Cullen fell back instantly and fell into unconsciousness.

The man closed the crate back up and the cart carried on to its destination.


	7. Stew

Cullen felt the water pool around his ankles, it was warm and inviting. He waded deeper and deeper into the lake until the water reached his shoulders. The sun was hot, Honnleath was always hot during the Summer and Cullen always found the Lake the best place to cool off. He ducked his head under the water and popped up to the surface. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and basked in solitude for a few moments. That was until he heard his siblings arrive,

'Cully! Ma and Pa want to know why you haven't been on the farm?' Cullen groaned at his elder sister's voice.

Mia stood at the side of the Lake looking at her younger brother, she had her arms crossed.

'They made me clean out the stables' she huffed.

'It's about time you did that' Cullen teased. He always loved winding Mia up. Branson suddenly appeared and it looked as though he enjoyed winding Mia up as much as Cullen. Branson grabbed Mia's shoulders and jokingly pushed her closer to the water.

'Ooooo watch out Mia, you don't want to fall in' he teased.

Mia punched him on his arm, 'Stop it Branson, I don't want to get my dress wet'

Branson didn't reply, he just provided his elder sister with a smirk. He turned to the water and without further thought, dive bombed into the water, splashing his sister and Cullen.

The water hit Cullen's face. Though something wasn't right, the water was cold, it was shocking and unpleasant.

….

Cullen's eyes jerked open as the cold water hit his body. He grumbled loudly at the sudden shock.

''Get Up!'' He heard a voice demand.

Cullen slowly sat up, he supported his weight on one arm as his other hand rubbed his forehead to minimise the dull ache in his head. Just as before his eyes seemed sensitive to the light of the dimming sunset but they eventually adjusted. He frowned as he began to take in his surroundings, he was dreaming of his memories as a child, swimming in the lake with his siblings and now, now he was soaking wet in some sort of encampment.

He noticed straight away that he wasn't tied up, he was free to move but he couldn't. He was so weak; his head was pounding and his hands were shaking. He wasn't sure if it was lack of food or his Lyrium withdrawal but all he knew was that an immediate escape would be pointless.

Cullen began to take notes of his surroundings. He could tell by the landscape and the trees that he was still in Fereldan, where in Fereldan he did not know but he thanked the Maker that he at least didn't have to deal with Orlesians. Cullen was now sitting up, his shoulders slightly hunched over and his hands set between his legs. Not too far in front of him was a campfire, it was quite a big one, he presumed that his captors intended to stay here for a while. To the right of the fire were some small tents, the doors were closed, Cullen assumed that people were sleeping. To the left of him stood a makeshift kitchen and armoury where a man was preparing something. Cullen didn't recognise him, he wasn't the man from before, this man was taller and slimmer and judging by his rather ragged attire, Cullen gathered that he certainly wasn't in charge. The man turned to face Cullen.

'Errr, sorry about them waking you up with the water. I suggested just giving you a nudge' the man stammered.

Cullen gave the man a confused looked, he certainly wasn't expecting for the man to be stammering. The man walked over to Cullen holding two bowls, he handed to Cullen.

'It's stew, it isn't too bad.'

Cullen looked at the bowl and then looked back at the man, ''Thank you' he said quietly as he took the bowl.

The man sat a few metres away from Cullen and began eating the stew.

''You got a nice shiner on you'' he grinned.

Cullen swallowed the food and gave the man a confused look, 'What?'

With his spoon the man pointed to his eye. Cullen subconsciously put his hand to his eye and winced in pain at the touch.

'Owww.'

The man grinned, 'I told you. David really hit you hard when he knocked you out.'

 _'David_ ' the man who knocked him out on the cart, Cullen noted.

'So, your Cullen, the Commander?'

Cullen broke from his thoughts and looked back to the young man, 'What? Yes. I thought you knew that.'

'No, I don't really get told much, being the young one and all. They think I'm vulnerable.'

Cullen set his bowl down and scooted closer to the man, 'Who is in charge?'

'Oh…I can't tell you that. I will get into trouble.''

''What kind of trouble?'' Cullen asked curiously.

''I don't care if he hits me, it's when they get _her_ involved.''

''Her?''

The young man's eyes suddenly fell to the floor. Cullen looked at him, he noticed that he couldn't have been any older than 21. Despite his brown scruffy hair and the dimming light of the day, Cullen noticed that he had dark blue eyes which gave him an even more youthful experience. Cullen already noticed that the lad was tall and he was sure he was capable of fighting but his forearms were marred with fresh burns and cuts. The young man noticed Cullen's eyes on his arms and he self-consciously pulled his sleeves down.

'What's your name kid?' Cullen asked softly

''I'm Lucas.''

''Why are you here?''

''I had no choice. My father was a templar, they took me. They did the same to her as well''

Cullen looked around the camp to make sure that nobody else was around.

''They took you because your father was a templar? What has that got anything to do with it? And who is this woman that you speak of?'

'Look, I am not a bad person. I am sorry that they have hurt you but I can't help you. You are at their mercy now. You were a templar and the Commander of the Inquisition Forces, you are a big target for their purposes.'

'Purposes?'

'I don't know what they have planned exactly. I will tell you all I can but all I want is for myself and Emilie to get away from here safely.'

Cullen sat up straight, 'Emilie? This is the woman that you spoke of?'

Lucas nodded, 'Yes, I believe you already met.'

'Yes, she is….''

''Beautiful'' Lucas stated

Cullen raised his eyebrows, 'Well, that wasn't exactly what I was going to say.'

'I don't want him to get her involved anymore. She is a good person and he has brainwashed her.'

'Why?'

'He didn't like the attention she would give me. He makes me sleep outside now and has her to himself. It makes me sick.'

Cullen noticed that Lucas was angry.

'Were you in love?' he asked cautiously.

Lucas paused for a moment, 'Yes. I still love her but she doesn't notice me anymore.'

'How can you just forget someone?' Cullen asked

'He drugs her. Rhian is a master of potions.'

'Rhian?'

'Ah Shit'

Cullen smiled, 'You weren't supposed to tell me that were you.'

Lucas played with his food with the spoon, 'No.'

Cullen looked at the fire, 'Why am I here?'

'I…. I don't know. I have been here for 8 months. I just want to go home, home with Emilie.'

Cullen didn't reply. He ran his hand through his hair and thought about his situation. Lucas had been informative, he could potentially be someone to rely on. The boy seemed innocent enough but Cullen knew that in this situation, he really could trust anyone. He still had no idea why he was chosen and what purpose he had for these men. All he knew was that he was alone, Rhian the leader seemed to possess skill with potions and that Lucas and Emilie's fathers had been templars. Cullen shook his head in anger.

''Where is this Rhian now?'' Cullen asked shortly.

Lucas looked at him. ''He will be back in the morning. I think he was meeting someone. Though I'm not entirely sure.'

''Ok. I will be ready for him.''

'He is formidable and he has a lot of friends. If you are thinking of taking him down I would think again. There is only so much stew I can give you to keep your strength up.' Smiled Lucas.

Cullen managed to give the man a small smile.

Lucas stood up and took Cullen's bowl and took it back over to the kitchen area. He began to rummage around in a crate and pulled out a blanket. He walked back over to Cullen.

''Here, take this. I know you are from Fereldan and are probably used to the cold but I'd take any comfort you can get. Oh, word of advice Commander, don't run. They will find you and things will turn out a thousand times worse.''

Cullen took the blanket and wrapped it around himself, 'Thank you Lucas, for your help.'

Lucas smiled, 'You are welcome. Perhaps we will be of use for each other.'

Lucas walked closer to the fire and laid on the ground ready for sleep.

Cullen was exhausted. He moved closer to the fire, the other side from Lucas and tried his best to fall asleep.

 **Sorry it's a bridging chapter** **L**


	8. Rope

'Has he woken up yet?'

'Yes my lord, he had moved by the campfire but now he is sleeping, looks as though one of ours gave him some food too.'

Rhian sighed, 'That would've been Lucas.'

'Do you want me to dispose of Lucas?'

Rhian turned to his right-hand man, 'No, keep him. If I get rid of him I will no longer be able to enjoy the torment when he sees me with Emilie.' Rhian smirked a sadistic smile.

Berrick, Rhian's right hand man chuckled as he poured himself and his master a cup of wine. He passed it to Rhian and watched the man take a sip, as the warm glow of the tent illuminated his cold and hazy eyes.

'What do you intend my lord? For the Commander?''

Rhian placed the cup down and leant back in his large fur chair, 'He needs to learn a few lessons, that you can't go around harming mages and not suffer the consequences.' He stated bluntly.

Berrick leant forward in his chair, 'I can't wait to get my hands on that dirty templar.'

Rhian raised his hand, 'In time Berrick. We will allow him to get comfortable, lead him into a false sense of security.''

'My lord, we have done the unthinkable, we have captured the Commander of the Inquisition, the former Knight Commander of Kirkwall, let us begin the torment now!'

Rhian smiled, ' I have always loved your enthusiasm to our cause.'

'The Commander was not that hard to win over.' A female voice said coming into the large tent.

Rhian's eyes widened in delight, 'Emilie, my beautiful Emilie! Come here, sit.'

Emilie was wearing a plain light blue dress but still managed to look effortlessly beautiful. She walked to Rhian and sat down on his lap and kissed him gently.

Berrick cocked his head, 'You said the Commander was easy to capture?'

Emilie smiled. 'Yes, as you know I was living in Skyhold for some time observing the day to day work, how the military operated, people of importance and so on. I tried to find something that would cause the most disturbance and to enable us to capture the Commander with ease.'

'And? What did you come up with?' Berrick asked curiously.

Rhian smiled, 'She pretended to be pregnant.''

Berrick laughed, 'I'm sorry, I don't understand'

Emilie looked at Andric before turning to Berrick, 'I pretended that I was pregnant with the Commander's baby.'

'I don't follow' Berrick was now frowning.

'The Commander is fucking the Herald' Emilie she said laughing loudly.

Berrick looked at Rhian and burst into laughter.

'You are shitting me!?' Berrick said chuckling loudly.

Rhian laughed with the others, 'The templar is _literally_ fucking the Herald of Andraste. He must think he is high and mighty now.'

'Is isn't only just fucking, they truly love each other. You should've seen the trouble I caused.' Emilie giggled, 'She dumped him in front of all of his men.'

Rhian leant in closer to Emilie, 'And that….is why I love you,'

Rhian and Emilie began to kiss, Berrick took that as his cue to leave. He walked out of the large tent and saw both Lucas and Cullen sleeping around the campfire, it would be dawn soon and Berrick knew that he should get some sleep himself but he couldn't go to sleep knowing that Cullen, the former templar was just lying there, completely vulnerable and defenceless. Berrick picked up some rope off one of the tables in the camp and stumbled over to Cullen, he had consumed a fair amount of alcohol throughout the evening but that wasn't going to stop him.

He silently walked past Lucas and made his way over to the Commander who was laying on his side fast asleep. Berrick rolled Cullen over, who in turn began to rise from his sleep.

'Wakey Wakey Commander'

Cullen's eyes opened and he immediately tensed as he realised his situation. Berrick was on top of him straddling his hips, he threw a hard punch onto Cullen's face. Cullen groaned in pain. Berrick went to throw another one but Cullen grabbed the man's hand. Berrick, though he was a strong man had clearly misjudged the strength of the Commander and he immediately began to struggle against Cullen's grip. Cullen managed to tussle Berrick off him as the pair began to role on the ground fighting for dominance. Lucas woke up and saw the pair fighting, he immediately got up and tried to break the pair up but Berrick somehow managed to land a punch onto the young man's face forcing him back to the ground. Berrick turned his gaze to Cullen and landed a hard punch into Cullen's ribs. Cullen suddenly felt the air leave his lungs but he wasn't going to stop, with undeniable speed he landed a left upper cut to Berrick's jaw and knocked him out.

Cullen breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath back. He raised his hand to his nose and noticed that it was bleeding quite heavily but he was confident that it wasn't broken. He had been in a few scraps over his time and he knew that this was nothing to worry about. Lucas crawled closer to Cullen.

'You alright lad?' Cullen asked wiping the blood from his nose.

'I'm fine, are you ok?' he asked

'Yes, I'm ok. Who in the Maker's name is that?'' Cullen looked at the unconscious body beside him.

Lucas looked at the body, 'That is Berrick, Rhian's right hand man. It looks as though he wanted to tie you up.'

Cullen snorted a laugh, 'He could've just asked instead of attacking me.'

Lucas smiled, 'You are going to add more to that nice shiner of yours'

Cullen smiled to please the boy, 'Indeed I am.'

Lucas could tell by Cullen's reaction that he was in no mood for light-hearted banter. 'Well, what do we do now?'

Cullen look around the camp, he noticed that dawn was approaching and that it wouldn't be long until the camp rose. He saw the rope by Berrick and carefully put it back on the table from where he had got it from. He motioned to Lucas to help him drag Berrick's body to the other side of the camp, near some of the tents.

'Why are we dragging him?' Lucas asked quietly

'When he wakes up, he is going to be very angry with me. Unless, we make it look like it never happened in the first place.'

'Oh' Lucas replied in an understanding tone.

Suddenly sexual moans and groans began to be heard from Rhian's tent. Lucas hung his head low. Cullen looked to the tent and then looked at Lucas and gave him a sympathetic look.

'They make love every night. I swear they are deliberately loud just to make sure I can hear.'

Cullen cringed slightly but patted the boy on the shoulder. 'Come, we need to go back to where we were sleeping. We need to make it look like nothing happened tonight. And erm, try not to listen, you know…..to that.' Cullen awkwardly nodded his head towards the tent.

 _….._

Evelyn, Josephine and Leliana were already in the War Room when Rylen arrived. Evelyn had much respect for the Captain and he had been doing a mighty fine job of taking over Cullen's position on such short notice but there was one problem, it wasn't Cullen. Every day that went past where Rylen entered the war room was another day where Cullen was still missing.

 _'So the Western approach looks to be more stable…'_

Evelyn's mind wandered and began to think of all those nasty things that she had said to him that day. She lowered her head in shame, she missed him so much.'

 _' But I will need you to sign these documents off to order the requisition Inquisitor…Inquisitor?'_

Evelyn snapped out of her thoughts and looked to Rylen who had been giving her a detailed report, 'Yes of course Captain. Leave them on my desk and I will see to it.'

Rylen cleared his throat, 'Leliana and I are liaising later today with some townsfolk who spotted a large cart going through their village a few days ago. It's a small lead into finding the Commander but we will take everything we can get.'

Evelyn looked at Leliana and then Rylen and smiled, 'thank you. Please let me know if you hear anything of use.'

Josephine coughed quietly, 'I also need to ask if we need to address the Commander's absence to the court.'

'No, it is too early. If word spreads that the Commander of our Military has gone missing, it will wipe all credibility.' Interjected Leliana.

Rylen nodded in agreement. Evelyn turned to Josephine, 'Leave it for now Josie, thank you.'

Josephine nodded and the meeting ended.


End file.
